


Magic Hands

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Trans Nicole Haught, Vanilla, trans!Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Waverly has magic hands. They’re always so warm and soft when she holds them. Sometimes, they cup her face as though they’re holding the sky’s brightest star. And, of course, they know every secret, sensitive part of her body.





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> More smutcation! I wanted to do a trans!Nicole story that didn't involve PiV, so... here it is, short and sweet.
> 
> As always, I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr.

Waverly has magic hands.

Even before her lover “inherited” Bulshar’s ring, Nicole knew Waverly’s hands were special — maybe because they make her  _ feel  _ special. They’re always so warm and soft when she holds them. Sometimes, they cup her face as though they’re holding the sky’s brightest star. And, of course, they know every secret, sensitive part of her body.

Right now, Waverly’s left hand holds Nicole’s hip while the right works between her legs. Two of Waverly’s fingers thrust inside, probing a spot that makes Nicole’s vision swim. She groans, a sound that rises in pitch as Waverly continues applying pressure.

Waverly pauses. “Are you okay?” she asks, her brow knitted with concern. “Need more lube?”

Nicole doesn’t, not really, but it couldn’t hurt. Plus, if she doesn’t get a break soon, she’s pretty sure she’ll come before she’s ready. She wants to take her time and enjoy this. “Yes, please.”

_ “Please,” _ Waverly repeats, in a teasing, lighthearted tone. “Aren’t you polite?” She leans toward the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube in her left hand. Only then does she pull out and drizzle a generous amount over her right.

Nicole tries to slow her breathing. Despite her efforts, her heart continues hammering in her chest, picking up speed as Waverly circles her entrance. She pushes back in slowly, first with her middle finger, then her fourth. Thanks to the lube, there isn’t any resistance, only a delicious stretch.

“Ohhh…” Nicole’s eyes roll back in her head, and her head falls to one side. She whimpers into the pillowcase, hair clinging to her cheek. She adores making love with Waverly any way at all, but there’s something especially intimate about having Waverly’s fingers inside her. It makes her feel so loved. So cherished.

Waverly bends over, kissing a light trail along Nicole’s jawline. “Like this?” she whispers, adopting a slow in-and-out. “Or like this?” She adds more curl to her strokes, and Nicole yelps, clenching down in response.

“L-like that,” she stammers. Her face flushes, but with passion rather than embarrassment. Waverly’s hands have already taken her apart so many times that there’s no point in feeling awkward about it.

“Mm.” After a brief nibble of Nicole’s earlobe, Waverly travels down her neck, pausing to suck her pulse point. “I love how warm and tight you are. Feels nice.”

The heat of Waverly’s mouth at the crook of her throat sends shivers coursing through Nicole’s body. Her hips lift off the bed, and she finds purchase on Waverly’s stomach. Heat blossoms in her stomach. She’s already swollen, pulsing, so having something to rub against really helps.

Of course, Waverly notices. “Need a hand?” she asks, a flash of desire in her eyes.

Nicole nods. There are times she doesn’t like touching herself — dysphoria and all — but  _ Waverly’s _ hands are always welcome. She raises her hips again, and Waverly squeezes, starting off with slow strokes. It’s perfect. Just perfect. Waverly’s fingers slide just so, and her fist picks up speed, enough to make Nicole’s abdominal muscles tense in anticipation.

“Oh shit.” She can’t keep still. Her core clenches, and her hips buck, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. The pressure is so intense. Almost too intense…

“Gonna come,” Nicole mumbles, rolling her head to the other side. If she looks in Waverly’s eyes, she knows she’ll hit her peak.

Waverly doesn’t seem to have a problem with that. In fact, she kisses a trail down to Nicole’s nipples, sucking softly at one before switching to the other. “Then come,” she whispers against Nicole’s sternum on the way over. “I want you to.”

_ ‘I want you to’ _ basically means  _ ‘I want you, _ ’ and nothing turns Nicole on more than knowing Waverly wants her. Nothing makes her happier, either. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and comes, moaning Waverly’s name. The fullness within her releases, coaxed by Waverly’s rhythm.

Her orgasm might not have taken long to arrive, but it’s very intense. She spills onto her own twitching stomach and part of Waverly’s hand, squeezing hard around Waverly’s fingers. Her body locks into a cycle of tension and release, tension and release, as the waves bear her ever-higher.

This really is magic. No one else has ever made her feel like this before, and Waverly manages to do it  _ every time. _

Only when Nicole has shivered and squirmed and come for a lot longer than expected does she collapse back onto the bed, groaning in happy exhaustion. Her body softens, and she sighs through a big, beaming smile.

“Give me a minute,” she pants, “and I’ll return the favor.”

Waverly rolls onto her side, draping her arm over Nicole’s belly and kissing the ball of her shoulder. “No rush. Well, a  _ little _ rush, but at least get your breath back.”

“That might be hard,” Nicole says. “You’re always stealing it away.”

“Oh?” Waverly gives her a faux-innocent look. “How?”

Nicole rolls on top of her and kisses her deeply. Maybe she doesn’t need a rest after all. Some things are worth pushing through tiredness to experience, and Waverly is one of them. 


End file.
